


Brighter Than Grey

by Hildigunnur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: Sweden turned out to be not quite what George expected.





	Brighter Than Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.
> 
> This was written (2006?) for nightfalltwen for the wizard_love exchange on livejournal. My sincere thanks to Heather for the beta.

Looking over the rain-soaked and very grey London back alley, George couldn't help but feel that the dreary February morning complimented his mood perfectly. His mind was far from being on fire as it was want to, and it was like there was a slab of concrete in place of his heart.

This grey cloud over him puzzled him. He ran a successful business, doing things he had loved doing so far and when it came to his personal life, he was certain that most men his age would love to be in his place as he could have a new woman in his bed every night if he wanted.

Deep inside he knew that strings of one-night stands were in their nature unfulfilling to someone like him who was used to his close-knitted family and to sharing everything with his twin brother. George had watched most of his siblings fall in love and marry and he couldn't deny that he envied every single one of them.

Deciding he wasn't going to get a thing done by looking out the window and wallowing in these pitiful thoughts, he wondered if he should pay his sister a visit, as she was quite canny when it came to the matters of the heart.

As business was usually slow in February, especially on a rainy day like this, he didn't feel bad about leaving Verity alone at the shop. He was also quite sure that things would be slow at The Leaky Cauldron where Ginny was now the matron (old Tom has retired and sold the pub to Ginny). His instincts proved to be right as there wasn't a single soul there when he entered and Ginny was passing the time with cleaning the glasses until they sparkled like diamonds.

"Hey, what brings you here? You are usually too busy to come to visit me even though we practically work in the same street." She put down the glass she had been cleaning and pointed him to take a seat at the bar.

"You assume I need a reason to visit my favourite sister."

"You don't have much choice, I'm your only sister, and as a fellow business owner, I know that even though things are slow, you don't give yourself the time to make family visits during the day unless you need something."

"Well, sis. You know how barkeeps double as shrinks or something like that. I think I need one of those."

Ginny smiled a rather twisted smile.

"If you ask me, you've need a shrink for a long time but that's just the tormented kid sister speaking. So what's the matter?"

"This and that, I suppose. I just feel so empty, I haven't had a good idea for a product for a while now and believe it or not, I feel lonely." George had expected Ginny to laugh; instead she leaned forward on the counter top, looking thoughtful.

"I can't pretend I'm surprised. I knew you wouldn't adjust very well when Fred got married."

He nodded as she was absolutely right.

"My suggestion would be a change of scenery. I think you can allow yourself to take a holiday, business being slow and all that."

"And where would I go? I'm not going to Mum's, she'll drive me crazy."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"No, silly. A proper holiday, as in going abroad, seeing new places and all that."

"I'm not going to Charlie's in Romania, not after that dragon tried to eat me the last time."

"Are you completely thick, George? I'm not saying you should go and visit family, I'm telling you to go on a holiday. Lie on a beach in Tenerife, go on a safari in Kenya, hike the Himalayas, cross-country skiing in Sweden, road trip … hey, I have an idea. I'm right in thinking you aren't very keen on the idea on going alone?"

He grunted. Ginny was right. Going somewhere alone didn't appeal to him, not because he was shy, more because he would feel so silly staying alone in a hotel room, eating solo and so on.

"Luna is going to Sweden for her annual Crumple-Horned Snorkack watching. You can accompany her. I'm not saying you have to stay with her the entire time," Ginny added when she saw George's grimace over the idea of running through Swedish pine forests looking for some beast that probably didn't exist anywhere except in the heads of people with Lovegood as a last name.

"I don't know … I can't say that I know Luna that well."

"George Weasley, don't tell me that you are growing shy and reserved in your old age. You know Luna well enough. Plus she is a great person. Perhaps her … erm … unique ideas might give you an inspiration. But this is of course up to you … if you just want to continue in your slump, then don't say I didn't try to help you."

It was quite clear to him that his little sister was challenging him. George Weasley never backed out of a challenge, even though it would mean he would freeze his bullocks off sitting in a snow pile with Luna-freaking-Lovegood, watching Pimple-headed Burlaps or whatever thing fascinated her.

***

Sweden turned out to be not quite what George expected. Perhaps he should have read a guide book, but then again between his brothers shaking their heads over the fact that he was going on a trip with Luna Lovegood of all people and his mother worrying over the fact that he didn't have enough thick wool jumpers, he couldn't see how on earth he should have had the time. So all he had was an enchanted old Swedish phrase book that wheezed words like _frickadeller_ , _hej då_ and _sill_ whenever he opened it. Only his father would find such a thing useful or amusing.

He had had vague ideas of pine forests, snow and moose, but he had no idea what Swedish people were like. It turned out that they were friendly and spoke their language in a funny sing-song way. While Luna seemed keen on trying the local cuisine, George had had the misfortune of having fried salted herring on his first night there and was now quite reluctant to try any other Swedish delicacy.

Luna wasn't either what he had expected. To be honest, he hadn’t known her so well, only as his sister's friend and once a fellow member of Dumbledore's Army. His impressions had always been that she was quite out there, weird really. Well, he couldn't say that she travelled the beaten path with anything but she was fun to talk to, quite bright and with a refreshing sense of humour.

She wasn't pretty in a conventional way, and it became even more apparent when they were out somewhere surrounded by loads of blond Swedes as Luna was a blonde herself. But her hair wasn't either white-blonde or corn-yellow. It kind of was several tones of blonde, like someone had tried to put high-lights in her but never decided on what shade, under certain light, it might have appeared a dull colour but the winter sun complimented it. Her face wasn't really the face of a twenty-something like she was; it had certain youthful qualities like her large eyes and delicate cupid lips.

Laughing to himself, he wondered what Fred would say if he knew about him checking Luna out instead of all the "hot Swedish birds." Maybe this whole situation, being in a foreign country, made him look to what he knew, though in all earnest, Luna wasn't quite an open book.

So as he tread behind Luna, wearing snowshoes and carrying a heavy rucksack, he started thinking that he had to be falling for her. A part of him feared that it was simply a longing to fill that empty space inside of him with someone who was convenient, and it certainly could be argued that Luna was convenient. On the other hand, unlike with every other girl he had fancied, there was no need for him to jump into bed with her right away. He hadn't even flirted with Luna yet, simply had nice conversations that sometimes took an unexpected turn when she feared about the well-being of his youngest brother and his best friend as they were both Aurors and therefore involved in some conspiracy or another or how she believed that Fudge had somehow been cheated when Scrimegour had been appointed Minister of Magic. Still, Luna's wild theories appealed to him - they were hilarious, but as she was so sincere and so ingenuous, he had to admit that he was now staring at certain things from a different point of view than he was used to.

The brisk Swedish February morning bore a bitter wind that stung him in the part of his face that weren't wrapped up in a scarf or stuck under a woolly hat. He hoped that they would reach the cabin they were going to stay at while looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks (it had taken him a good while to get that right). A crackling fire and a cup of hot chocolate was something he could do well with right about now.

***

George's hopes of sitting in front of a roaring fire, enjoying a hot drink after reaching the cabin, were dashed as he found himself sitting in some kind of a snow house, peering through a hole and looking for a beast he didn't even know what looked like. But it didn't matter that much to him as instead of the roaring fire warming him, Luna's body all wrapped up in his arms was a far better trade.

He wasn't entirely sure how they had end up like this. Maybe it was the cold, the size of the snow house, or quite simply the fact that Luna couldn't wait to show him the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

The damned beasts didn't appear to appreciate the anticipation for their appearance and were nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile he was torn between relishing how Luna's body seemed to be designed to fit into his lap and his fear about how she might react if she realised the effects she was having on him.

Her arched back seemed to fit like a missing piece of a puzzle, to his front and her bum seemed to be touching all the right places on him. She'd drawn his arms to hers so they were completely covered by his. He'd never taken Luna for a girl who took comfort in the physical strength of a man. Yet he was realising more and more that she had many sides to her, so many in fact that his head was reeling just thinking about them.

Even though he had understood that his attempts to focus on her personality over her body had been rendered futile at that particular moment, his mind still tethered on the edge of giving into carnal desires. Only if she would give a sign one way or the other.

Luna wasn't like other girls in that respect. Perhaps it was time he frankly let go and allowed things to progress without his inhibitions hindering it.

With a glove-clad hand, he turned her face to his and pressed his lips to hers, feeling how her warmth lingered under the surface of the cold surrounding them. He felt how she moved her arms from under his to turn around and returned his kiss. Separating his lips with hers, her tongue entered his mouth and if his mouth hadn't been otherwise engaged, he'd smile at the fact he'd feared her rejection.

When her cold hands had found their way under his jacket, making his skin rise in goose bumps both from the cold and the pleasure of her apparent expert touch, he reluctantly pushed them away and looked her in the eyes.

"I think we need to go back to the cabin." Her only reply was a sly smile and all of a sudden he felt the very tight and strange sensation of being brought into a Side-Along Apparition.

Within seconds, he found himself lying on his back on the bear rug in the cabin and she was straddling him, quickly removing articles of clothing. Somehow she had taken control and though it wasn't something he was used to, he surely was going to allow her to do as she pleased.

Her naked form was a sight to behold. All pale skin, illuminated by the fire that was finally ablaze and the low winter sun shining though the windows and her long hair framing her slender limbs and lithe torso. His eyes were drawn to her small breasts, adorned with rose-red nipples, his mouth watered, causing him to swallow in a loud enough way to have Luna start giggling.

George had never thought it was possible but Luna's giggling was the sexiest sound he ever heard. Apparently there were no limits to how much she could turn him on and it didn't occur to him to complain, not one iota.

"George, what do you want?"

A thousand things flew through his mind, every single naughty thought he had had about her, from her being bent over a chair, ready and waiting for him, to her underneath him, wrapping her legs around him, asking him to be gentle.

Still he couldn't put words to any of this, just laid there with his mouth slightly open as if he had no idea why a naked woman was sitting astride him. In another place with another woman, this would have been an occasion to stand up, grab his trousers and make a run for it.

With Luna, it was a chance to see if she would take charge in her unique fashion.

Perhaps that was why George found himself tasting her skin, sliding his tongue over her taut nipples, moving his fingers down her flat stomach, finding her hot and wet centre and pushing them inside of her.

The fact she had her nimble hand wrapped around his cock, didn't leave him in any doubt whether she was in control or not. She moved her thumbs over the slit, smearing pre-come over the head of his cock, then stroked him down firmly.

Her delft touch had him close to an orgasm, so close that he found himself forced to break her control, pushing her talented hand away.

"Not yet," he croaked and again she giggled. She had been testing him, the minx.

Two could play that game. He flipped her over on her back and didn't hesitate in bringing his mouth down to taste her. As he licked her clit, he kept fingering her, trying to coax sounds from her other than her laboured breathing.

Though she was a quiet one, he felt her hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pulling at it hard as her climax grew nearer. As much he wanted to bring her there with his tongue and hands, a bigger part of him wanted to come with her.

Not for the first time, it occurred to George that Luna might be a mind-reader as she gently pushed his head away, almost as soon as he had worded that thought in his mind. Before he had crawled up her body to settle between her legs, she had risen up to her knees, nudging him to lie back on the bear rug as she resumed her former position, astride his middle section.

Wasting no time, she impaled herself on him, earning a loud grunt from him as she was even slicker, hotter and tighter than he had ever dreamed. Fisting handfuls of the bear rug underneath him, he fought hard the urge to grab her hips and thrust hard.

In her seemingly eternal wisdom of his inner most desires, she moved slowly and gracefully atop of him, rocking her hips in the same rhythm in which waves fall ashore a beach. He was certain that there was nothing as beautiful and spectacular as the vision he now had before his eyes, no magic stronger than the sensations and feelings she invoked within him.

Soon she had every nerve in his body singing with pleasure; nothing would now stem the arrival of his climax. Not wanting her to be left behind, his fingers found her centre just above where their bodies connected.

At the moment he felt her contract around him, her moans growing even louder, he found himself tethering on the edge and then flying off further than ever before. His vision became blurred, the blood pounded in his ears and every muscle in his body grew so taut that his back arched up from the rug underneath him. The waves of ecstasy came crashing over him hard and heavy and though it all, he heard his own voice shout Luna's name.

***

A moment, an eon or so later, George opened his eyes, still lying on his back on a bear rug in a cabin in a snow-covered forest somewhere in Sweden. On him, a girl was resting, her blonde mane spilling over his chest and it was causing him indescribable joy that it was Luna. The light outside was just as weak as on rainy winter's morning back home in England, but he felt that from now on, he would always see brilliant colours everywhere – the bright shade of light in the fire, the different blues Luna's eyes could turn into, the pale shades of white in the snow outside. He was content.

_-fin_


End file.
